


7 minutes in heaven

by avocadophobic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Arousal, Hair-pulling, I dont know how to tag help, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Teasing, please comment I need validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadophobic/pseuds/avocadophobic
Summary: Mondo hated 7 minutes in heaven. Togami was indifferent to the entire thing, until things got a bit too heated in the closet.-----drabble first posted on wattpad, since im moving all my stuff to ao3 it's now here. i dont know how to exist A





	7 minutes in heaven

7 minutes in heaven, with the person opposite to you. It was an idea Mondo had ABSOLUTELY HATED. Sadly, he had drawn the shortest straw, so of fucking course he had to be the one to suffer. He gulped, getting up, and walking towards the unfortunate student who was oblivious to the game, busy staring out the window. He grabbed the opposite's arm, shoving them up. "Come on, money fucker." He hissed, roughly spinning him around as he approached the closet. Togami. Of course it had to be with Togami. It'd just be 7 minutes, they didn't have to do much.. right? Togami gulped, glancing around. "I-I will sue all of you!" He exclaimed, before being shoved into the closet by Mondo, then having Makoto lock the door shut. "7 minutes start now!" The short luckster spoke, setting on the timer, looking back at the students. Unbeknownst to the two, they had set up a hidden camera inside of the closet, just so they had the luxury of viewing the endeavors that took place inside.

Togami hated how confined he was, crossing his arms as he was pushed against the wall by Mondo, the tall biker pushed against his back. It was an erotic and lustful position, one that Togami disliked strongly. Mondo was infuriated, tugging on Byakuya's hair as a sort of a venting method. "Mondo, stop touching my hair." He hissed, a noticeable red tint making it's way to his pale cheeks. "Don' think I can't see ya' blush. You get off to this shit?" Mondo hissed, tugging more strongly. The rich and thin Affluent Progeny whimpered slightly, as Mondo's hand was placed on his thigh to keep him in place. "Thought' you would be the one to hate this shit out o' everyone here." He hissed, husky voice making Togami want to curl up and retreat into the happy place of his mind. Mondo snickered at his expense. "Y-You're getting off to this too!" Togami sharply exhaled, panting as a hand roughly squeezed his ass. "Won't lie bout' that." He shrugged.

They were already 5 minutes in, and Mondo was already ruining his life. The Affluent Progeny tried his best, but alas, failed, letting out a moan as Mondo thrusted into him, grinding himself against Togami. "Heh... ya' dirty fuck... bet ya' never done this before, huh? All tough n' mighty but never even fucked a chic. Fucking fag." He continued to thrust into Togami, who kept trying to stifle cries of pleasure. Mondo had to admit that he was hard as fuck because of Togami's cries, sort of wishing he could do this, except with pants off, and actually fucking the shorter- fuck, thats gay. This entire interaction was the most gay thing he's ever experienced, now that he's thought about it. He snickered, moving his head down to plant a kiss onto Togami's unfortunate, flushed neck. He whimpered even more, Mondo beginning to suck and nibble onto the spot, leaving a very noticeable and dark mark.

"TIMES UP!" A yell was heard from outside the closet, Togami pushing himself off Mondo, face red as a beet, and it was rather noticeable with how pale skinned he was. Mondo kicked the door open, a bit of blood rushing up to his cheeks, as everyone began to laugh at them. "Excuse me? The fuck ya' laughin' at? We just fuckin' stood there. Nothing wrong." He crossed his arms, glaring at the rest of the students. "T-THIS BEHAVIOUR IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT! WE SHOULD HAVE STOPPED THEM!" Ishimaru was the only one who wasn't laughing, his posture noticeably more smart than the others. Kyoko was even laughing too. Togami covered his face in his hands, feeling so stupid right now, and stupid was something he did not identify as. Makoto wiped away a tear of joy from his face, looking at them. "S-See, we set up a hidden camera in the closet- and you two... practically fucked." He backed off, Mondo pushing Togami aside and approaching Makoto, who turned around sharply and began running.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i dont exactly ship this but it's fun to write !!   
first work on ao3. ironic  
please comment i need validation


End file.
